The Current Roster
Toon Talk Special: The 101 Greatest Disney Voice Artists - Part 2 of 2 Page 6 of 9 The Current Roster Stepping into the classic role of a Disney favorite is not easy. These performers have done it with class and style. Fab5.JPG (8792 bytes) © Disney Wayne Allwine Starting off with bit roles in The Black Cauldron and The Great Mouse Detective, Allwine is the current voice of Mickey Mouse. His mouse credits include the shorts Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Prince & the Pauper and Runaway Brain, the features Who Framed Roger Rabbit, A Goofy Movie and Fantasia 2000, the television series Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse and the video releases The Spirit of Mickey and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Wayne Allwine is married to Russi Taylor, the current voice of Minnie Mouse. They met while recording voices for Totally Minnie. Tony Anselmo Like Wayne Allwine, Anselmo too started in a bit part in The Great Mouse Detective, but was soon called upon to take over the role of a lifetime: Donald Duck. His duck credits include Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Fantasia 2000, The Prince & the Pauper, Bonkers, Quack Pack, Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse, The Spirit of Mickey and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Bill Farmer Ever the goof, Goofy is currently voiced by Bill Farmer in Goof Troop, The Prince & the Pauper, A Goofy Movie, The Spirit of Mickey, Mickey Mouse Works, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, An Extremely Goofy Movie and House of Mouse. Farmer has also been heard as Pluto in The Prince & the Pauper, Runaway Brain and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and has provided additional voices to Beauty & the Beast, Hercules, Pocahontas II: Journey To A New World, A Bug's Life and Toy Story 2. Russi Taylor The current voice of Minnie, Taylor can be heard as our favorite female mouse in Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Runaway Brain, The Spirit of Mickey, Mickey Mouse Works, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and House of Mouse. She has also voiced Huey, Dewey and Louie in the Duck Tales series and movie , Mickey Mouse Works and Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas, as well as Webby in the Duck Tales projects and Clara Cluck in House of Mouse. Her other television credits include additional voices in Tale Spin, Quack Pack and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. On film, Taylor can be heard in The Rescuers Down Under (as Nurse Mouse), A Bug's Life and Fantasia 2000 (as Daisy Duck) and on video as Robbie in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Alan Young Young has lent his Scottish brogue to not only the kindly toymaker/inventor Hiram Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective, but most notably as the current voice of Uncle Scrooge McDuck in Mickey's Christmas Carol, the Duck Tales television series and movie and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas video. He can also been heard in Tale Spin. Category:Disney/Legends Category:Disney/Hall Of Fame Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas